Enough Is Never Enough
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Hot sequal to enough is enough. Hahaha ,yes in here Sakura dies and lots of M rated thing get done to Naruto by Sasuke.  .   enjoy


Authors Note: So I decided to make a sequal to my story enough is enough and this one is rated m for a reason um so yeah I kill sakura in this so I hope you enjoy the read.^.^ thank you mysterious HM this is for you.

Warning: Yah sasunaru sex and sakura death.

Disclaimer: nah if I did this is what would happen in the end.

Sakura was insane, after Sasuke's threat her brain had a melt down and when it rebooted she had this sick idea that Naruto was only a fasination for the Uchiha and once the sharingan user snapped out of it he would come back to her and they would be together, but so far every where she stalked them the two boys always ended up making out or having man sex.

Today was training day for the kyuubi vessal and his pale lover. Of course they had started with weapons each throwing as many kuni and shuriken with and with out paper bombs as they could, only moving on to taijutsu when the weapons ran dry, the two geting aroused as fist met flesh or when bodies collided with one another working up a nice sweat making the boy lose their shirts and jackets so that skin grazed against skin till their muscles burned only then switching to ninjutsu ,each giving their all till Naruto fell in to Sasukes Mangekyo sharingan finding himself tied to a bed in the uchiha's own little world or better known as tsukuyomi where the black haired teen undressed him and used various things to tease certain parts of him adding to his already sexually overwhelmed body.

Sakura felt herself breath harder as she watched the blond boy fall to his hand and knees in what she thought was pain as the sweat ran down his face and upper body while Sasuke just stood across the field smirking the downed blond.

Thinking Sasuke was finally ridding himself of the hyperactive ninja Sakura fell in disappointment when said raven walked over to the sunshine blond lifting his chin so that pale lips locked with pert pink .Their eager tongues dancing an all to familiar mating ritual as a pale hand snaked into orange pants gripping the weeping erection stroking the tanned boy until he cried out in need.

Knowing the crazy pink haired bitch was watching sasuke pushed his kitsune gently to the ground and slowly pulled the pants down Naruto's slender legs till they reached smooth tan ankles. Going so far as to make a show as he untied his own obi with one hand letting his pants drop around his knees as he crawled between Naruto still ankle bound legs so that they wrapped around his waist.

Sakura was hysterical when she noticed that the raven was staring directly at her , giving her one of his trade make smirks never looking away as he entered the boy beneath him groaning as he reached the hilt, sheathed in the tight heat of Naruto's ass, lapping at aroused nipples all the while not letting the pinkett look away as he pleasured his lover.

Wanting to scream and cry, even kill the orange clad ninja sakura seethed and took off in to the forest waiting till the two boys were done.

As soon as he saw that Sakura couldn't bare anymore and left Sasuke made to properly make love to his partner ,angling so that each stroke shifted against the foxes sweet spot making sky blue eyes widden and plush pink lips shape in to an 0 as more of the electrical feelings jolted through his body as tan slender arms wrapped themsevles around Sasukes neck silent screams tore from a kiss bruised throat hips rocking into every thrust till the kyuubi holder fell off the edge of bliss.

" NAH...AH..AH SASU-TEME I'M CUMMING." Naruto whimpered as the pressure in his lower abdomen rushed out in the form of white fluid splattering all over their stomachs.

Triggering his blond sunshines climax , hot tight muscles clenched around his throbbing shaft milking the member till it had no choice but to release , sending hot seed to splash against the uke's prostate throwing naruto in to another orgasm.

" Hm, Naru-dobe lets go clean up and get something to eat i'm straving.

Still out of breath naruto could only manage a nod before crying out as his lovers shaft slid from his still sensative hole.

Realizing how spent the rasengan master was from their joining and his time in tsukuyomi Sasuke stood and cradled his lover to his body poofing them to the uchiha manor where he carried naruto in to the bathhouse locking the door behind them.

Sakura sat outside the Uchiha mansion waiting to see her raven emerge from the bath house. Somehow her brain had talked her in to thinking that Sasuke was looking at her because he was teasing her using naruto's body to show her all the things he was going to do to her when he finally dropped the blond.

Creeping on to the roof above the window Sakura peeked down in to the room only to have a double door glass window slam into her face making her fall three stories and slam in to rock cover ground.

About to go home sakura picked up the sound of the two boys having an argument.

" NO, Sasuke we had sushi three days in a row ,I want raman tonight."

" You always want ramen, every meal is ramen, ramen, ramen."

" FINE, you can have your sushi and i'll go eat my ramen, see if I care what you think."

Sakura kept the yip of happiness from being voiced as she watched the blond take off to Ichiraku's leaving the pale prize behind to sulk.

Knowing this had to be the night that sasuke had finally had the last straw with Naruto Sakura went to go torture the boy about having lost the raven Uchiha.

When she arrived at the popular ramen stand Naruto was in to his fourth bowl going in to his fifth. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the blonds face when Sasuke dumped him and took her in to his pale arms to kiss her (AN:Only in her dreams and sasunaru's nightmares O.e)

" You know Naruto I think you really made Sasuke mad tonight , I think he's finally done with you." Sakura laughed like the insane bitch she is as she thought of her and Sasuke.

" Hm ,oh you were stalking us then too. I wouldn't get your hopes up Sakura, me and Sasuke fight like this all the time." Naruto shook his head as he requested a pork miso raman to go.

" Your wrong, Sasuke wants me now because all you do is disobey him." Sakura fumed.

" Whatever you say..oh speak of the devil himself." Naruto mumbled as the brooding chidori master strolled up to the ramen stand.

" You get enough ramen dobe?" Sasuke smirked that the blond fox.

" Yeah, you have enough of your sushi?" Naruto asked with a faux annoyed frown.

" Sasuke! It's about time you came to get me , I've been waiting for you," Sakura interupted as she stepped in between the two boys.

" HUh, what are you..." Sasuke was confused so he looked to his blond for help when he noticed a tan finger swirling in circles by the side of the boys head making the universal sigh for crazy.

" You where here to finally drop me for Sakura I heard." Naruto kept a serious face even thought on the inside he was dying of laughter.

" Oh yeah, excuse me Sakura I need to talk to Naruto in private, wait here for me." Sasuke called as he dragged Naruto in to an alley and behind some crates.

" She was there at the house when she heard us arguing and since you didn't come after me she thought we were done. By the way I got you some ramen ; pork miso because in know how much you like salty foods." Naruto smirked as he handed over the doggie bag.

" Thanks dobe, I also got you sweet dumplings since thats the only thing you pig out on besides ramen." Sasuke snorted as he put the food on a nearby crate that was shielding them.

" Aren't you thoughtful teme." Naruto chuckled as they looked at the food.

" I think make up sex is in order." Sasuke demanded in a not so serious tone.

" Here Sasuke,are youcrazy." Naruto turned to walk away when pale arms snaked out to wrap around his waist and pull him backward in to the warm solid cheat of his lover.

" Kakashi sensei told me a couple should never go to bed angry."

" We're in an alley with crackpot Sakura waiting at the opening." Naruto argued only to have the rest of his argument fly out the window as a warm strong hand massaged the pleasure point between his legs making him moan as his member came to life with the expert touch.

" I think your cock has other idea's." Sasuke whispered in to the small tan ear as his tongue traced the outer shell making the smaller boy shiver.

" Ngh, you bastard." Came out as a moan instead of the harsh comment it was meant to be as hips rocked into the groping hand grinding his butt against his dark lovers shaft using the friction to bring the limp member to a full hard arousal that now poked him in his willing behind.

Trailing kisses up and down the smooth soft nape of the blondes neck , Sasuke released his hand from around the orange clad waist and undid his pants releasing his straining length into the warm summer air then pulled down the blonds pants watching them drop around smooth firm legs letting his partners arousal join in on feelingthe warm breeze.

Bring one hand back around to stroke the whiskered boys weeping erection Sasuke sucked on his fingers putting as much saliva as he could before working the digits in to the moist heat that was relaxed enough for the two fingers letting the raven scissor and stretch the orifice to his liking before withdrawing and lining his hard rod in to the twitching enterance, sinking in to the welcoming warmth till he was fully encased in the fantastic heat; leaning against the wall Sasuke pulled Naruto fully against his body so that the blonds head reated against his shoulder and tan fingers entwined with pale ones that rested in the front of the blonds stomach.

Pulling out slowly Sasuke thrusted in at a harsh pace all thw while lips sucked and nippled at the kitsunes neck leaving love bites where ever his lips landed. Feeling the pressured heat build in his belly as muscles constricted around him making to milk him of his creamy seed.

On his last legs Sasuke bent his beloved blond forward a little and thrusted in to the boys prostate making Naruto scream and moan at the intense pleasure.

" Uh...Nah..Un..GOD SASUKE...AHHH!" Naruto screamed as stars flashed behind his eyes making him squeeze down on the pleasurable shaft.

Pleasure over flowing, Sasuke screamed his climax in the form of Naruto's name as he erraticly thrusted into the tight hole as stream after stream of hot semen drummed against the bundle of nerves causing Naruto to spasm and release all over himself and the alley floor.

Tired as all hell Sasuke picked up his pants and retied them then gathered the unconcious blond bridal style in to his arms and jumped from roof tops to his house where he placed the sleeping beauty on the bed to grab a damp wash cloth to clean the sticky ninja stripping off the soiled clothes and covering the eye candy worthy body with silky blue sheets while he went to the shower.

Hearing the moans Sakura figured Sasuke was giving Naruto one last pity fuck before leaving the demon holder high and dry, so while she waited she was Ino and went to go rub in the news that she had finally obtained the Uchiha for herself only to have the blonde girl flip her off and tell the retarded pinkett she had a new love interest that was artsy and emo, the emo being Sai. Telling the mind possession nin she was just jealous Sakura marched to collect her sharingan user only to find the alley empty except for two doggie bags and a shiney puddle of white fluid.

Coming out of the shower Sasuke flet a pair of eyes watching him through the window. Having had enough Sasuke grabbed pants and headed out to his front yard.

" Sakura will you please leave us be." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

" But Sasuke-kun you belong with me, when are you going to have enough of that freak and come back to me." Sakura cooed thinking she could seduce the dark ninja.

" Listen Suck-ra I don't belong with you or any girl for that matter and that freak has a name and it just so happens to be Naruto and when it comes to _**NARUTO**_ ,enough is never enough, so stop bugging us and go away." He used his coldest voice just to get through the crazy in the girls fat head.

It not being a good time Naruto opened the window to their room to call out to the Uchiha male.

" Sasuke are you coming to bed it's lonely without you there to spoon me." Naruto pouted.

Feeling angry and humiliated Sakura turned to the blond as her target and jumped toward the window only to be stopped mid-air as a chidori popped through her chest killing her almost instantly.(AN: To bad slow and painful would have been better. ^.^)

Sauke was dropping the corpse when the Anbu black ops showed up thanks to Naruto's sream. Explaining what happened they and the body were taken to Tsunade where they repeated what happened.

Tsunade looked down at the body and shool her head, it was for the best; she could cure many things, but insanity wasn't one of them. Dismissing everyone back home and to there post. Naruto and Sasuke went home where the Uchiha spooned the fox boy enjoying the soft heat of flesh pressed against flesh talking till they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AN: Alrite the sequal is don't THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS _**HM() **_ONCE AGAIN YOU INSPIRED ME TO FINISH IT OFF SO THIS IS FOR YOU ^.^


End file.
